Your House
Your House & Ranch Your House and Ranch is your home base, and is available from the NPC in The Mysterious Forest for 100 Gold. ' *'Decorating -''' Decorate it with all the unique and awesome Decoration Items you find during your adventure! *'Farming -' Grow crops to generate additional Gold or Energy. See Farming. *'Friend Helps -' Your friends can visit your ranch and click on your crops to make them better. Each crop can receive up to 10 helps, and each help increases the yield by 10%. Your friends can also help remove debris from your ranch and they can revive crops that have wilted. For each help they do, they'll get a small reward as well. *'Companions -' Place your Companions on your Ranch and let them roam free. Expand Your Property Currently there are 17 Expansion slots you can choose from that unlock and increase your land area. Expansions progressively increase in cost. Once purchased, you must whack bushes, weeds and trees to clear the freed land. * The final land expansion will not grant you the option to purchase another Farm Plot. Instead, you will get the opportunity to build a Plant Splicing Station. House Expansions House Expansion #1 '''Expand your house... if you can get the right permits! *'Requirements:' Level 30 and must have completed the Town Hall Quest. *Head to the Town Hall in the Commons to get started! or 49 |reward1=Building Permit |name2=Finding a Contractor |type2=main |desc2=Now that you've gotten your permit to expand your house, it's time to find someone to do the building. Jim the Lumberjack has experience in building things, so talking to him may be a good next step. |task2=Talk to Jim |reward2= |name3=House Expansion 101 |type3=main |desc3=Jim has agreed to help expand your house for you, but he needs some lumber and shingles to make it happen. Complete his daily task to gather lumber (you can gather 20 lumber for him each day,) and find 150 shingles in bushes. If you're in a hurry, you can buy the lumber, but you'll still have to find the shingles. |task3=Find 150 Shingles Obtain 60 Lumber |reward3= House Expansion }} Possible Expansion Problems *Before Expanding your house, ensure you move your Dirt Plots away from your current building. Users have reported problems of the house expansion overlapping their plots. *Troubleshooting: Enter "Build Mode" and move your plots. If that doesn't work, leave your ranch and return, or reload the game. If you still experience problems submit a support ticket. House Expansion #2 House Expansion #2- The 2nd Story! *'Requirements:' Level 90 and must have completed House Expansion #1. *Head to Lumberjack Jim in The Commons to begin the series of Quests that will expand your House/Ranch to add a 2nd floor. |name2=Bureaucracy Bribes II |type2=main |desc2=You need to get a permit from the City Manager in the Town Hall before you can upgrade your house to have a second floor! Talk to the City Manager to find out what he wants, and then get it for him. |task2=Talk to the City Manager Find the Ancient Amber Gemstone. Return to the City Manager |reward2=City Manager's Help |name3=Lumber. Lots of Lumber |type3=main |desc3=You need a whole bunch of lumber in order to upgrade your house to have a second floor. Jim The Lumberjack can help you get it, but only 20 a day. Return to Jim each day and do his daily quest until you have enough lumber to proceed. |task3=Obtain 80 pieces of Lumber |reward3=2nd House Expansion 11400 |name4=Your Daily Lumber Quota |type4=child |desc4=Whack trees out in the wild and bring the Raw Logs to Jim at his Lumber Mill. Whackable trees will appear in fields as you whack other bushes. Bring Jim 20 Raw Logs and he'll convert them into Lumber. |task4=Find 20 Raw Logs |reward4=20 pieces of Lumber }} Dock A questline during the 2014 Dog Days Event (and during the same event in later years) leads to your getting a Fishing dock in the Northwest (upper left) corner of your ranch. You and your friends can fish there. Storage Shed T.A.R.D.I.S. (Totally Awesome Relatively Discrete Infinite Storage Shed) ' '''The storage shed is perfect for any Whacker who's craving a secondary storage option! If you have unlocked 12 ranch plots, talk to Farmer MacDonald to go on a quest to build it! ' '''Once you have it, you can: *Place it on your ranch as an awesome decoration! *Click on it on your ranch to access the storage inventory! *Use the Storage button to move items from your inventory into the storage! The Storage Shed was introduced on May 15, 2015. Official Codename Blog). |name2=A Special Project - Blue Paint |type2=main |desc2=Farmer MacDonald would like your help with a special project. He needs a bunch of Blue Paint. You can find it in bushes, of course. |task2=Find 20 Buckets of Blue Paint |reward2= |name3=A Special Project - Corded Phones |type3=main |desc3=Farmer MacDonald would like your help with a special project. He needs some old Corded Phones. You remember those old things, right? You can find them in bushes. |task3=Find 20 Corded Phones |reward3= |name4=A Special Project - Space-time Element |type4=main |desc4=Farmer MacDonald would like your help with a special project. He needs a Space-time Element. It's not really clear what it is... but you'll know if when you see it. |task4=Find a Rare Space-Time Element |reward4= |name5=A T.A.R.D.I.S. Shed Of Your Very Own |type5=main |desc5=Farmer MacDonald had made you a Totally Awesome Relatively Discrete Infinite Storage Shed, or T.A.R.D.I.S. Shed. You can place it on your ranch! |task5=Talk to Old MacDonald in the Commons |reward5= }} Reward Achievement Category:Areas